


The Fragment's Gift (OC X OC)

by DerpyFlutters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butlers, Childhood Friends, College, Cute, Daddy Kink, Death, Demons, Devils, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fear, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Love, Magical Girls, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Predator/Prey, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Vore, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFlutters/pseuds/DerpyFlutters
Summary: Mystic is a half human and half albino race called Inklifs who are magical ink artists. She lives with her Grandmother Wilma in a manor cottage in a small town called Elmstoke in the city of Boston.Mystic is sent to St. Rose College for girls by her grandma, hoping she can finally meet new friends due to her sheltered life at home. On her birthday, her grandmother hands her a necklace with an amethyst healing crystal that she had for a while. Little do they know, it’s a Shadow Fragment that harnesses unspeakable, dark energy, made from the moon.Nothing happens at first until Mystic has an unexpected encounter with a mysterious demon that turns out to be the Sinful Devil of Gluttony, Baltor. What will happen with these two? Will he go on a voracious wake upon her or fall for her? Will Mystic be with him despite his evil?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Predator/Human
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OG fic in a while that will be an expanded novel. I want to see how much I can put into this work. I am trying to push away from fanfiction for a bit and focus on this. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think of it so far. ^w^ THANKS!

Boston has many citizens all over the bustling city. It was very loud and busy through the streets. In a quiet little town called Elmstoke, people mainly the old lived there in their cottage homes. Not many people looked incredibly busy. Not even loud. It was very, very peaceful. In a cottage manor just down the curvy end of the streets, lived a willow grandmother named Wilma Giddens. Her granddaughter also lived there with her in her humble home. Her name is Mystic Artist Giddens. 

Mystic has been living with her grandmother since she was 10 years old. Her mother and father passed on due to unfortunate events in her homeland in a village far off from where she is at. Her island was destroyed by a bunch of cruel and greedy people. She never understood why they'd attacked her land. She never could understand it at all. Perhaps it was to take over or maybe it was their powers. Mystic was not only human but she is half of one. See, she is an albino race called Inklifs. Inklifs are special beings who use the magic of ink to create things and make it a reality. It’s probably what drew those organization monsters to her people. She was very lucky to escape alive and was rescued by travelers outside her home. 

When her grandmother heard about the horrifying news from her granddaughter… She was cautious and protective. Once she had custody of her, she kept her safe in her home. Mystic never trusted much of anyone. Not even knowing many things that are out there. She never experienced most things in her life. Only so little along with her Inklif mother, Mystia. Her human father, Milo Giddens but changed his name to Pocu for the Inklifs to address him as, was an explorer who loved a sense of adventure. He took his loving wife and sweet daughter to a few places like Paris, Tokyo, and Germany. They were overwhelmed at first by the worlds that were so different to them but as time went on, the two girls grew attached to the environment around them. 

The lights are what drew them to such raw beauty that their people could never experience. Only the sun, flowers, fireflies, and fire was their outlet of enjoying the light around them. Mystic misses those days by the fire with her family. She spends most of her days inside her room, drawing as she gazes at the window. Maybe one day… She may trust the outside. Her heart was slowly asking her to give it a second chance. 

***

During the creation of the Sun and the Moon, our universe was sewn into pieces by the light and darkness that it brought. The Sun created 7 Shining Shards that brought good and light while the Moon created 7 Shadow Fragments that brought evil and darkness. The 14 pieces of those artifacts held unspeakable power and kept the universe in balance. Together, they made objects, worlds, and beings.  
That’s where hell was let loose… For 50 years, an evil master named Lord Dane, ruled the universe along with his 7 Sinful Devils on his side. Their target was Earth mainly. It was a perfect ground for domination. There was no hope during the time to stop their reign of terror. With Lord Dane, the world was in disorder and corruption.  
To put it short of how the universe was saved, 4 beings from the North, East, South, and West Galaxy joined together as one being; The Star Mother, Empress Cosmos. The giantess alien used her powers to banish the threat below her, a blast of radiant light shining down on the foul demons on Earth. She sealed the Gates of Oblivion where they once lived. No one can come in or out. The Star Mother’s Unity brought a new dawn of hope to the people. Her creation of stars and her Stellar species is what makes her a giant mom to all her people.

During the Era of Hope, the Fragments and Shards scattered. They flew towards many planets as their new resting place rather than staying up in space. Earth was not so great for most of them to land on. It could fall into the wrong hands... 

To think though that her powers would banish them forever… The Shadow Fragment decides if it wants to summon it’s Sinful creations. Sure enough, it did. The Sinful Devils returned back to Earth but instead of wanting payback and plotting to take over immediately… They waited. Instead, they blended in with society. Despite their bloodshed and carnivorous urges, they took their time studying the humans among them. They were nothing but slaves and food to them but they were very confusing to understand at times.  
Each of these Sinfuls strike amber like demon eyes with dark circles around them. Their skin was like an iron gray to them. Their ears were as pointy as an elf but they looked bitten and torn. They were once nude when created but now wear clothing to fit in on Earth.  
The Sinfuls worked in different jobs during their time on Earth. It’s what kept them productive and not hostile most of the time.

Ophelia, The Sinful Devil of Lust worked as a talent agent and fashionista for her clients. She was very popular with her mannerisms and taste in style. She made other people stars on the stage.  
Baltor, The Sinful Devil of Gluttony worked as a butler to his masters at a rich mansion. He was filled with politeness and sophistication in him as much as he is a gourmand who craves so many dishes that he can make and consume.  
Harex, The Sinful Devil of Wrath worked as a security guard at a nightclub. It was all the more up beat and perfect for him. The slightest provocation from anyone who acts out of line in his sight would get a punishment than just being kicked off the property of the club.  
Mammon, The Sinful Demon of Greed worked alone. He was a mobster, a criminal who was rich just by selling weapons and doing trades. His charms of charisma and aggressiveness was his easy trait to get what he wanted.  
Elena, The Sinful Devil of Envy never had any job. She was usually observant. Her place was in a lighthouse. It was peaceful, no disturbance was there. Usually the Summers were in the way of it in which she despised the sun like the rest of her Sinfuls.  
Zindo, The Sinful Devil of Sloth worked as a music shop clerk. There wasn’t much to do there other than to point out the directions of where the music was at for the customers. He was the least carnivorous of his fellow Sinfuls.  
Daemon, The Sinful Devil of Pride was the boss and god to his organization that worshiped him. He was a higher entity to his devils before him.

The Sinfuls have never met each other face to face in so long. Most just keep to themselves away from each other. Some have bad history towards one another. So far, things have been very quiet as they lurk the Earth. Hopefully, it remains that way.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic is 11 years old in this chapter. It’s been a year since she left her homeland due to the destruction laid upon it. Also, this is where she meets her first friend ^w^

The sun was really bright out. Now a single cloud shrouded its light beaming down at the ground. The birds were flying by the top window of a cottage manor. Through the window, the birds pecked at the glass. Inside, Mystic was coloring with her new color pens that her grandmother bought her as a gift. Today was the day. It’s her birthday and she was excited. She smiled, looking up at the feathery creatures. She got up, walking towards the window. She unlatched the lock, letting the birds in. 

“Hi there! I bet you guys are hungry, right? I wonder if grandma has bird seeds downstairs?”

Mystic went towards her bedroom door, opening it. She heard footsteps down below her room. Heading to the side of the stairs, she saw that her grandmother was gathering her yarn balls in a basket. Mystic could also smell the pastry baking in the oven, too. She went downstairs, heading into the kitchen. There were many bottom cabinets she walked past. She bends down, crawling to search for the seeds by opening each one.

“Mystic sweetie,” Wilma calls her name. “What is my little birthday girl doing?”

“I’m feeding the birds, grandma. They’re awfully chirpy today.” Mystic found the big bag of bird seeds, trying to drag it out. It was pretty heavy to carry.

“Oh, they are, aren’t they? Heh heh, well do be careful, dear. I am making your cake and it will be a wonderful surprise.”

“Golly! I bet it will be big!” Which was funny because Mystic was carrying a big bag towards her room. It was going to be a while for her to get it upstairs and to her room… She sighed. Feeding the birds every morning was really tiring when she did this. 

“Mystic? Don’t tell me you’re going to carry that bag up there? Goodness, child. You need some assistance. I got a cup and a scooper somewhere.” Her grandma walked over to the top shelves, grabbing the cup and scooper. She walked over towards Mystic, going on her knees to reach for the bag. She opened the bag, using the scooper to scoop up the seeds and pour it into the cup. She handed it to Mystic.   
“Here you go, dear. Now go on, the birds hate to wait.”

“Thanks, grandma!” Mystic ran up the stairs, hurrying to her room. She saw most of the birds flying off as she got to her door. One however, remained and tweeted for her to feed it.  
“I got the food, don’t worry,” she said as she went down on her knees and poured the seeds out of the cup. 

The bird bounced, responding to the food on the ground. It pecked away, eager to eat every last drop. Mystic giggled, using her finger to pet its back. The birds took notice, seeing Mystic with the food that was going to be shared. A flock of them flew back towards her window, watching her. This made the porcelain doll jump. Oh boy, she knew she had to feed them all. She poured the entire cup of seeds onto the ground. The birds flew inside, eating up the seeds like there was no tomorrow. 

Outside her home, a little black girl with a girl scouts uniform on, came walking past a few houses. She was humming, whistling as she scoped out anywhere else that she can sell her cookies for her school at Woodcreek Catholic Elementary. She sees a cottage manor before her, littered with many flowers around the front yard. The bushes looked trimmed to perfection. The girl thought this owner may be rich and would definitely buy her sweet treats. She dragged her wagon filled with the boxes of cookies towards the house. She couldn’t help but to stop and hear tweeting. Her ears detected that they were coming from the side of the house. She followed the noise, seeing a flock of them in the top window. 

“Um, yo miss! Mister? You got birds comin’ in your home!” The girl shouts, hands to her face to add the filter to her voice to boom.

Mystic heard another person outside. The seeds were all gone and the birds were satisfied. She got up, walking over towards the window. She peered down, seeing the girl that shouted.   
“S-sorry! I was feeding them and they kinda got carried away. I’ll go take care of it.” Mystic went back to the birds and used her hands to point out the window. “Breakfast is over! Go outside, please.”   
The birds flew all over her, flying past her, making Mystic fall on her butt. They were on their way back to the skies.

“Girl, I never had a bunch of birds in my room. You are very lucky,” the girl snickers, seeing Mystic getting up with messy hair.

“I usually feed them everyday and only some come in to get their meal. I guess that maybe they had friends and family that they wanted to bring over,” Mystic pets her hair, trying to fix the mess the birds left on it.

“I’ll say. I actually love birds. I’ve been begging my mama for them but she never budged. Even my dad and he says it’s a big responsibility to own a pet bird. Plus, he hates noises and they do make tons of it.” The girl notices Mystic a bit more clearly now. “Say? I have never seen an albino before. That is super rare for me.” 

“An albino? That’s what my dad thought my mom was. I sort of am but I am an Inklif.”

“An Ink whatta’?” The girl tilts her head in confusion. 

“An Inklif. There is no E at the end so if it was added in, it would mean Ink Life. It would still mean it. My people-” Mystic paused for a moment… She didn’t want to go on that topic. Her past with her family and race were all but a memory. She lowered her head down on the window, sighing. 

The girl saw Mystic’s saddened expression. “You alright? Your people to me sound interesting by the itty bitty details you were explaining about. I like to know about them. If that is fine with you? You seem very down. Why not come down and have some cookies?”

Mystic’s head lifts up. “Cookies? Is that what’s in those boxes? I don’t know, grandma told me to be alert with strangers. Plus, I really don’t go outside unless I am with grandma.”

“Of course! One, always be wary of your surroundings and two, I have these cookies because I am selling them.” 

“Selling them? Why are you selling them? Are they bad?”

“Say what? Pssh, nah. Unless you talkin’ about the gingersnaps being the ones that are mega bad- bleh! I am selling them for a fundraiser at my school.”

“School? Fundraiser? I am very curious, um-” Mystic scratched her head. “What’s your name?”

“Melissa!” The girl responded. “What’s yours?” 

“Mystic.”

“Pleasure to meet ya, Mystic.”

“Sooo, Melissa? Tell me what is this fundraiser you were speaking of? I am also curious about school. What’s it like?” 

Melissa was really taken back. She never met a kid who doesn’t even know what school is. She felt like she was up on stage, reading a short essay but a lot more complex.   
“School? In my opinion, school can be very hard with the amount of work they throw at you. Then, you got homework, ugh!” Melissa looked up at Mystic. She can tell the albino girl was blank on what she said. “Ehem, anyways, school is a place to learn. You get taught a lot of stuff there by teachers. Teachers help us learn so we can grow our learning skills day by day. I get to take martial arts after school. Speaking of which, it’s tonight and I hate to be late for it because SELLING COOKIES IS HARD!”

Mystic was very fascinated about school. Oh, if only she went to school, she may have a blast. “How about a fundraiser? I like to know how that works?”

“Mystic? Why not just come down here? I promise you won’t get in trouble.”

Mystic was tapping her fingers on the bottom frame of the window. She was worried what grandma may think if she stepped out those doors. Then she thought. “Hold on. I guess I’ll come down but only for a few minutes.” Mystic wanted to go to the front door but her grandma would have caught her and started to ask questions. Mystic looked at her bed sheets. Maybe that will work. 

She grabbed her sheets, tying a knot on each end. The window was pretty high and by the time she draped the sheet ropes- it would only meet 5 feet from where the ground would be. Mystic was a little brave enough to know it wasn’t too bad. She saw Melissa coming up to the rope in case something happens. Mystic held a tight grip on the sheets. She began to slide down. The burns after a few seconds got to her palms, making her fall.   
Melissa gasped, holding out her arms and caught her in time. Melissa put her down.

“You alright? Got me scared for a second,” she asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks so much!” Mystic patted her pink skirt. 

Melissa went in her cookie boxes and pulled one out. “Here ya go. It’s a vanilla striped chocolate cookie. These are the best. Not as much as the peanut butter caramels, my personal favorite of mine.” 

Mystic smiled, taking the cookie. She ate into it, “Mmm, this is really good! I can’t wait for my Birthday cake, too!”

“Far out! You never told me it was your Birthday? Here. Take the Birthday confetti cookies. These are soft ones to eat.” Melissa handed the box to Mystic. “Happy Birthday, Mystic.”

“Golly! I never got presents from another person before. Only my family,” Mystic took the box. “Thanks, Melissa.”

“No problem, girl. Now, you want to know why I am selling these? See, a fundraiser is when you sell something to gain money and donate that money to a business like charity. People who need it for things.”

“That’s what charity is?”

“Wow… Mystic? You umm, new here?” Melissa was concerned about how Mystic didn’t know most things.

“Not really. I was adopted by my grandma. I rather not talk about why-” Mystic was interrupted by her front door opening up. Her grandmother was looking for her. 

“Mystic? Where are you? Oh dear, I hope she didn’t run away. Did I do something wrong?” Wilma caught a glimpse at Mystic with a girl scout. She gasped, walking up to them. “Mystic? Don’t scare me like that! Why are you outside?! You know it isn’t safe without my guidance. My son would have wanted that.”

“Relax, Miss,” Melissa was between Mystic and her grandma. “Mystic is fine. She was curious about my job. I am going door to door selling cookies to fund raise for charity. Say? Care to buy a box, Miss?”

Wilma didn’t want to shout at the little girl. She wouldn’t understand how precious Mystic is to her. She sighed, “I suppose you’re right. I just get very worried for her. She’s my only grandchild and member of the family that’s very close to me. I guess just for Mystic, I’ll buy a box.”   
Wilma took out her mini purse and handed a 5 dollar bill to the little girl scout. 

“Thank you so much! Have a lovely day. Sorry for everything,” Melissa took the 5 dollar bill and handed a box of cookies to Wilma. 

“Oh, it’s quite alright, dearie. I just want to know where she is going. The poor thing has been through a lot. She doesn’t know most things here. She is getting adjusted as long as I guide her through.”

“Oh, no wonder! Is she foreign?” 

“Yes. Oh, why not stop in for her Birthday? I bet she would love you to join. She never had friends over for her celebrations.”

“I love to, Miss but I can’t. I gotta head back to the school to hand in the money I earned from the neighborhood and then it’s off to martial arts class. I could stop by late, if that’s fine?” 

“As long as your parents are fine with it, I’ll allow it. Come along, Mystic. I have a very special surprise for you.” Wilma took Mystic’s hand, taking her inside. “Stay safe, little one!” 

“Thanks! Bye Mystic and Mystic’s grandma!” Melissa waved to them before dragging her wagon full of cookie boxes again.

***

Inside, Mystic sat down at the table. “Wow! Grandma! Thank you so much! The cake smells yummy!” 

“Ah hahaha! I put a few spices and pizzazz in the mix. One of my mother’s recipes before she moved on. Now make a wish. Don’t spoil it now,” Wilma giggled.

Mystic closed her eyes. She was wishing for a friend that she would make one day. She blew out the candles, the flames blowing away. Wilma began to cut the cake, handing her granddaughter the piece on a plate. 

“I got another gift for you.” Wilma walked away, looking in the closet. She took out what it appears to be a plush bunny stuffie. “Here you go dear.”

“Grandma! He’s adorable! I’m gonna call him, Mr. Fluffy. He is so soft!” Mystic hugged the stuffie tight in her arms, smiling brightly. 

“I knew you would love it, dear. I wanted this year for your first Birthday with me to be special.”

“Thank you! I love you, grandma!” Mystic ran up towards her grandma, giving her a hug.

“I love you, too, Mystic,” Wilma embraces her before something from the mail slot moved. A few envelopes came in, falling on the ground. Her grandma walked over towards the mail, bending down to grab them.   
“Well, mail came a little early today. Hmmm, some of it is junk. Mystic? Can you relax for your granny and I’ll eat with you?” 

“Sure thing!” Mystic skipped over towards the table, sitting down before eating into her cake.

“Let’s see; Not important I may just leave that store. Nothing but advertisements. My appointment to a check up- just a reminder. Oh? A letter? I wonder what this is.”  
Wilma went into the drawer, pulling out a letter opener. Using the blade to open the envelope, she pulled out the letter. 

Dearly beloved, Wilma Giddens,

I happily invite you to my humble abode. I have been waiting for this moment to reveal that I am indeed alive. I know we have some catching up to do. That is all I have to say. I have already paid for you two plane tickets in case you want to bring a friend or family member along. I can’t wait to see you again. 

Love, Robert Giddens 

From reading that letter… Grandma Wilma had tears fill her eyes. “This can’t be. He’s alive? After… After all these years?” She started to cry, tear drops hitting the letter as the ink began to smudge.


End file.
